marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurgen van Schineizer
'''Jurgen van Schineizer '''was a HYDRA general during World War II. In 1945, Schineizer was killed by Bucky Barnes. Decades later, in 2013, Schineizer was resurrected by HYDRA, posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time. He was kept in hiding until April 2014, when HYDRA was revealed to the public as planning to take over the world. After Alexander Pierce was killed, Schineizer became the new leader of HYDRA. In June 2017, almost all of Schineizer's bases have been destroyed by the Avengers. In August, Schineizer decided that he would bring Pierce back to life, as well Johann Schmidt. However, after he finds out that Pierce was cremated 2 months after his death and that Schmidt's body was never found, he decides he and other HYDRA agents will go back in time, remove them from their time periods, and bring them to 2017. Almost a year later, in March 2018, the day before Thanos snaps his fingers, Schineizer has finally finished his time machine. They first go to Late 1944 and pick up Schmidt a few months before his death. Then, they go to Late 2013, a few months before Pierce's death and two weeks before he will be resurrected. However, Schineizer and the group have traveled to the same day that the FBI raid Pierce's building based on false allegations for a lead they were on. The three HYDRA agents and 1944 Schmidt are killed in the raid after they try killing the FBI agents. Schineizer is injured, but not dead. He makes his way to the time machine and travels to present day. However, by the time he gets back to March 2018, Thanos just snapped his fingers. Schineizer was one of the victims of Thanos. 5 years later, in 2023, Schineizer an every other victim of the snap were brought back to life by Hulk. Schineizer, minutes after coming to life, immediately goes back to 2013 to try his attempt again. This time, he go's to his past self, 1944 Schmidt and the agents and tells them about the raid that's about to happen. Quickly, they get Pierce out of the building minutes before the FBI even reach the building. They head back to March 2018, since Schineizer doesn't know about Thanos and that he came back to life 5 years later. They come back, only for the snap to happen again. This time, Schineizer leaves March 2018 along with everyone else before he and possibly the others can fade to dust. They head 1 month into the future, Late April. They get there and find out half of the world has turned to dust. They believe that this is all Schineizer's fault for messing with time. 5 years later, in 2023, after everyone comes back, Schineizer prevents his past self from going back in time again. Because of this, past Schineizer never goes back in time a second time, meaning the three HYDRA agents and 1944 Schmidt still should've died in Late 2013. However, due to the fact that this is a Fluid Timeline, everything is still the same. There are two Schineizer's, 1944 Schmidt is still alive, along with the three HYDRA agents and Late 2013 Pierce is still in April 2018. However, since Schineizer prevented his past self from time travelling a second time, that causes a new timeline where he didn't go back a second time. Schineizer realizes that he can't change the future and has to just live with it. The next day, him, the three agents from Late 2013, 1944 Schmidt, Late 2013 Pierce and 2023 Schineizer all return to 2023.